


알 수도 있는 사람 (people you may know)

by tvxq



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvxq/pseuds/tvxq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhere in-between the ugly blue sofa and lost umbrellas does minho decide that this is love and it <i>sucks</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	알 수도 있는 사람 (people you may know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringdingdong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringdingdong/gifts).



“hyung, you need to bring an umbrella,” _next time_ \- minho almost says, but there’s no way of guaranteeing something like that. not with jonghyun. the other boy just grins, big and warm and water dripping lightly down his nose and forehead. it’s stained his hair, blonde, the last time minho saw it.

jonghyun stands in his doorway with his clothes soaked through and water running down his face, soft little rivulets drizzling down. he keeps his grin still, wide and warm and _kim jonghyun_ and when he tips his head minho has to take in a deep breath a manage a slight step back.

he looks just as beautiful as the last time minho saw him. he's loosing count of the days that stretch in-between jonghyun’s 2am visits because he tries not to think too much into anything jonghyun does anymore.

“umbrellas waste time. the rain is nice.” jonghyun insists. minho has no idea why they’re having this conversation in the doorstep of minho’s apartment - jonghyun must be freezing - but he’s still there, beaming like a little boy on seoullal.

minho doesn’t want to argue. they’re _not_ arguing, but it’s the middle of winter and jonghyun just might freeze to death.

“i’m making coffee.” he announces, and turns around with the door open. his footsteps against his hardwood hallway don’t make nearly as much noise as jonghyun, even when he toes off his shoes and wipes them relentlessly on the mat just inside his door. jonghyun is just as considerate when he walks, delicately attempting to minimise the amount of water he gets on minho’s apartment.

minho’s in his kitchen, finding a pair of mugs in the bottom of the cupboard and running a hand through his hair. the apartment is dimly lit, but he flicks a few switches on to bring it to life.

“do you need to have a shower? there’s a towel in the cupboard just behind you. i can get clothes from -“

“aish minho-ah,” jonghyun interrupts. he’s sat down by minho’s ugly old sofa but he’s trying to keep the rain from touching every small part of the apartment. it’s not really working. the sofa’s old anyway; minho doesn’t care. “i’m fine. you’re too nice.”

 _not nearly nice enough to keep you_ , he bites back. minho just smiles, because he’s being stupidly selfish because jonghyun does not belong to him, jonghyun doesn’t belong to anybody.

“i’ll find a towel and then i’ll be out of your hair.”

minho does’t want jonghyun to go anywhere - out there, he’s no idea where he is, what he’s doing. he can’t tell himself that jonghyun is safe because there’s no way to really know that unless jonghyun is here, curled up into his side laughing at the ridiculous soap operas on television.

he’s not selfish enough to tell jonghyun to stay; even though that’s desperately all he wants to do. he just shakes his head lightheartedly and stirs their coffee. he ducks down behind the counter to grab the fridge handle and fish around for milk so he can avoid looking at jonghyun’s face when he speaks.

“stay for coffee hyung. then you can disappear.”

jonghyun laughs. “only for you.”

minho tries not to let the words get to him. he’s _not_ special. if he was special then jonghyun would stay, jonghyun wouldn’t run away in the middle of the night and never come back. he tries not to think too hard about it.

when he looks back up from the fridge, wasting time rearranging his cheese to keep from looking jonghyun in the eye, the older boy is gone; sweeping out of the living room to duck into minho’s bathroom.

he feels the absence before it’s really hit. coffee makes everything better, minho decides, burying a mouthful of the hot liquid down his throat. it burns, and he’s quickly loosing control of the situation, just like he’s loosing control of everything else.

“you finally cleaned up.” jonghyun calls, laughing. “your bathroom is at least seven times neater then the last time i was here.”

minho can’t see him, but he can hear jonghyun knocking stuff around in the small bathroom. he picks up both mugs of coffee and sits them on the table by the ugly old sofa. it’s light blue; jinki disapproves of its place in minho’s lounge room, as well as his life. it’s old, kinda faded. scratchy in some places. twin white cushions line both corners and he can still vividly remember the day when jonghyun told him he liked it.

 _“it’s cute. quirky. like you.” jonghyun was giggling,_ giggling _and it was probably the most beautiful sound minho had ever heard, pushing him down onto the scratchy old useless sofa with one arm. jonghyun beamed again and minho forgot all about his new couch when jonghyun fused their lips together, even then he could feel the grin hidden behind the kiss._

minho tells himself that’s the reason why he’s had it for so goddamn long. maybe, he hopes, maybe one day jonghyun will choose to sit down on his ugly blue sofa and just choose not to get up.

jonghyun finally emerges from minho’s bathroom. he’s running a towel through his hair lazily; it’s darkened from the rain but minho knows it’s still blonde. he wishes he could voice just how ridiculously attractive jonghyun looks like this; he’s all dry now, changed from his plain tee and jeans to one of minho’s favourite soccer training shirts and a pair of sweats. he just swallows.

“coffee’s done, hyung.”

jonghyun beams, and chooses to sit down where he always does, on his half of the sofa. minho stays still, almost, waiting on jonghyun entirely. the coffee is still hot when he takes a sip, too hot to drink but minho prefers the feeling of thick burning caffeine then the sinking in his chest when jonghyun says he needs to go.

jonghyun doesn’t say that. instead, he says, “tell me about your week minho-ah.” even though it’s been more then a week since they’ve spoken face to face and jonghyun is unreliable when it comes to kkt. minho opens his mouth for a moment; but he really has no idea what he wants to say. it’s nothing to do with his week, that’s for sure. he has so much to say but no idea how to say it and minho eventually gives up and takes in a breath of air.

“it was fine. college, you know? i-uh, have my business studies exam in about three weeks and i’m studying. soccer training, the gym.” _missing you. god every day missing you, thinking about you_. minho swallows again.

“who’s on your soccer team that you know again? he dropped you off from training that one time-“ jonghyun trails off. minho’s surprised he even remembered at all.

“joonmyun. he knows lu han who knows minseok. the captain.”

“joonmyun.” jonghyun tests the word; the name. it feels wrong. minho squirms. “he was cute.”

“ _hyung_.” he strains. minho has no idea where it comes from but he sounds so broken. jonghyun turns his head and tips it softly.

“minho-ah-“ he coos. minho wants to turn and run away for the first time in his life, he doesn’t want to be here. jonghyun moves an arm to touch his shoulder and he hates how he melts into the touch.

“i’m sorry.” is all jonghyun can think to say. minho blinks for a moment. “i just-“

“you don’t owe me an explanation.” minho says then, and something like relief passes across jonghyun features and he’s glad he’s said something close to the right thing. without thinking, he tugs jonghyun toward his chest. jonghyun goes loose in his grip, slowly exhaling enough to bring them flush against one another, small pepperings of kisses pressed down underneath his neck and against his chin. minho shivers, but it’s not cold.

they stay like that for a while then, minho shifts to allow them both more space on the sofa. jonghyun feels small like this, so tiny, his tiny-hyung. the smaller man buries his head in the crook where minho’s shoulder meets his neck and he just stays there. minho closes his eyes and waits for the world to end; it doesn’t.

and he thinks that maybe it’s worth it, all the empty nights spent alone when jonghyun is here, in his arms.

he doesn’t think that afterward, when jonghyun pulls away from a sleeping minho, fluttering out the door and out of his life because he has _oh so many_ _other_ places to be.

**Author's Note:**

> • this is for l ♥   
>  • im lowkey sorry but not? lmao   
>  • ive decided to start posting shinee fics again rip me


End file.
